Marilyn Akira, futur Yagami ?
by Love2Bill
Summary: Je m’appelle Marilyn Akira, j’ai 17 ans. Je suis blonde bouclée aux yeux verts profond. Je vis au Japon depuis que ma mère a rencontré l’homme de sa vie, un japonais, Kaori Yuki. Je suis d’origine française et je suis fière de l’être.
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'appelle Marilyn Akira, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis blonde bouclée aux yeux verts profond. Je vis au Japon depuis que ma mère a rencontré l'homme de sa vie, un japonais, Kaori Yuki. Je suis d'origine française et je suis fière de l'être. Je me suis fais plein d'amis dont Tyôruki, Leshaya et Misa, qui elles sont des Japonaises … Ce sont mes trois meilleures amie. Nous habitons Tokyo … Je les invite souvent à dormir le soir … Et ce soir, je les ai invitées …**

**Ding Dong …**

Moi : Misa !! Leshaya !! Tyô !! Entrez vite ... J'ai pris pleins de bonbons et tout ... Thème de la soirée : Morts Inexpliquées !

Leshaya : Mais c'est le programme de SakuraTV !

Moi : Ouais ! Et qui dit morts inexpliquées ? Dit …

Tous : ??

Moi : KIRA !!

Tyô : Encore avec son délire -- …

Moi : T'es jalouse car moi j'y crois !

Tyô : Si j'étais jalouse de ça, j'y croirais …

Moi : Tu t'es levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui Chérie ?

Misa : Elle se lève souvent du pied gauche …

Leshaya : Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime … )

**Tyô nous tira la langue et on s'affala dans le canapé …**

SakuraTV : Encore une mort de crise cardiaque aujourd'hui, et toujours un malfaiteur …

Moi : VIVA KIRAAAAAAAA !!

Tous : Ta gueeeeuuuuuuuulllleeeeeeeee !

Tyô : Epouses-le si tu l'aimes tant que ça …

Moi : J'aimerais bien …

Tous : --' …

Moi : Je reviens …

**Je partis dans ma chambre et pris un cahier … J'écris dessus tout ce qui me passe par la tête … Comme là, mais c'est plutôt un objectif … Epousé Kira x) … C'est peut-être un vieux croûton … Mais il est sympa ) J'ai jamais rien fait, je ne serais pas tuée … Bon … J'ai volé une craie à la prof … Mais c'est pas grave … Je redescend dans le salon sans faire de bruits …**

Moi : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Y A KIRAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Misa : Spèce de malade mentale !! Faut te faire internée ma parole !!

Moi : Hi hi vous avez eu peur x) … VOUS AVEZ PEUR DE KIRAAAAAAAA !! Vous avez fait quelque chose de mal ?

Tyô : À part volé des craies aux profs … Je ne vois pas …

Moi : Si ... Tu dégrade les tables à coups de ciseaux ! Tu graves dans la table Tyôruki + Mmf …

**Je n'ai pas pu le dire, qu'elle s'était déjà jetée sur moi …**

Moi : C'est un secret ?

Leshaya : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Moi : Elle est amoureuse de … Je peu le dire ?

Tyô : T'as commencé … Tu finis …

Moi : De Takeshi de notre classe

Misa : Naaaaaan ? Sérieux ?!

Moi : Moi je m'en fou car je préfère …

Tous : Kira … On le sait … --'

Moi : Light Yagami … )

Leshaya : Un aveu !

Misa : Rooooh !! J'te boude Marilyn !!

Moi : Meuuh non ... Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime bien toi ...)

Misa : Menteuse ! Je le vois dans la classe te déshabillé !

Moi : Meuuh … Il me déshabille pas ! Je me suis jamais retrouvée à poil en cours moi oO !

Misa : Te déshabillé du regard quoi …

Moi : Ah … Peut-être … Mais c'est avec toi qu'il parle le plus …

Misa : Il arrête pas de me dire « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à Marilyn ? » « Mon dieu elle m'a regardée » ou encore « Haaan elle est trop belle Marilyn (l)(l) » Si ça pouvait être possible, on verrait des cœurs danser dans ses yeux dès qu'il te voit …

Moi : Meuuh … Merci beaucoup pour ces précieux renseignement … ) Bon c'est pas qu'il est 23h30, mais il est 23h30 … Au dodo les poulettes …

Leshaya : Je dors du côté de la fenêtre !!

Tyô : Maieuuuhh !

Moi : Taisez vous ! Marilyn parle ! Je dis, je cite …

Leshaya : Commence pas à faire ta Noble là s'il te plais … )

Moi : Je dors côté fenêtre et vous choisissez entre vous le reste … Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Tous : Maieuh !

Moi : Chut je dors …

**Après un sommeil avec de nombreux rêve de Light Yagami et moi (dans un, il me demandais en mariage, dans l'autre, on était sur un lac, les lucioles volaient autours de nous (**** embrasse là, c'est doux et facile à la fois, si tu veux pas mon garçon, il suffit juste d'une étincelle **** Vous connaissez pas ? Mais si ! La petite sirène 1 !) Dans un autre, on était sur la plage, main dans la main) Mais je fus réveillée par un ouragan nommé Tyô … Après on se demande pour tout les ouragan ont des prénoms féminins … Ils ont du rencontré Tyôruki … L'ouragan Katerina devait s'appeler Tyô dans le passé … **

Tyô : LEEEEEEEEVE TOIIIIIII OU JE TE LEEEEEEEEEEVE !!

Moi : C'est bon je suis debout et habillée ... )

**Arf … J'ai toujours la tête dans le cul …**

Moi : Il est quelle heure ?

Tyô : 7h00 …

Moi : Okay …

**Elle pouffe de rire et je descend en bas pour prendre mon petit déjeuné … Je regarde le micro onde avant de mètre ma tasse de lait et vois 7h10 …**

Moi : TYOOOOOO JE VAIS TE TUEE !!

Tyô : Ouais mais aujourd'hui on a cours …

Moi : On est quel jour ?

Tyô : Lundi chérie …

Moi : Merde !! J'ai cru qu'on était Samedi hier … --'

Tyô : Ben non …

**Je me lève en courant dans ma chambre et m'habille d'un jean simple avec un t-shirt violet et une ceinture par-dessus … Je coure dans la salle de bain, me maquille et arrive en bas … Je les vois toutes en bas, leurs sacs à l'entrée, elles sur le canapé …**

Moi : Je suis prête … )

Tyô : Enfin ! Let's Go !

**On arriva pile à l'heure au lycée et on entra en cours … Je repère Light qui me regarde et dès qu'il voit que je le regarde, détourne les yeux … Je m'assois derrière lui et à côté de Takeshi …**

Moi : Takeshi, ça te dérange pas si je m'assois là ?

Takeshi : Non vas y …

Moi : Merci …

**Je m'assois donc à côté de Takeshi et j'admire les cheveux de Light … Mais je me remis bien vite au travail … Depuis que j'ai vu Light, j'ai fais tout mon possible pour arrivé à sa hauteur d'intelligence … Mais … Il l'est plus que moi … Donc il est premier de la classe et moi la deuxième.**

Moi : Light … pst … Light … Light !!

Light : Quoi ?

Moi : Comme ça, tu parles de moi à Misa ?

Light : Je … Euh …

Moi : Sois pas gêné …

**Je lui fis un sourire sincère qu'il me rendit …**

Light : Je ne suis pas gêné …

Moi : Ah oui ?

**Je lui fais un sourire aguicheur et il me répond d'un drôle de sourire …**

Moi : Si t'es pas gêné, tu déjeunerais bien avec Leshaya, Tyô, Misa et moi ?!

Light : Toujours …

**Il se retourne et on suivit le cours de nouveau … À l'heure du déjeuné, j'attendis Light et les filles devant la classe … (Ils ont ancien Japonais, pas moi)**

Moi : Ben en route pour la cafétéria …

Leshaya : Je vois que t'as invité Light, Marilyn …

Moi : Ben t'as pas de problème de vue … Ça va … )

**Elle me tire la langue et on arriva dans la cafete … On pris un repas chacun et on s'installa sur une table … Leshaya est au bord avec en face Tyôruki et à sa droite Moi, Tyô a à côté d'elle Light et Misa est en bout de table. Entre Leshaya et Tyôruki. Je regarde Light, il me regarde … Je commence à touché son pied avec le miens … Je l'enlève … Il commence à mangé … Je remonte plus haut … Il devient rouge …**

Takeshi : Je peu m'asseoir avec vous ?

Moi : Bien sûr …

Leshaya : Marilyn, tu devrais mangé … Ça va être froid …

Moi : T'inquiète pas Leshaya …

Leshaya : T'as mangé du piment Light pour que tu sois rouge comme ça ?

Light : Euh … Rum … Non, j'ai avalé de travers …

**Il continu de mangé … Je remonte encore plus haut jusqu'à arrivé à sa virilité où là, il s'étouffe … Je lui souris et il m'envoyé un regard noir où je répondis par un baisé dans le vent et un clin d'œil …**

Misa : Ça va Light ? T'es tout bizarre …

Light : Ça va …

**Il me regarda avec un regard qui dit « tu vas mourir !! » Je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil … Misa qui était toujours là à lui demandé s'il a pas besoin d'aide ou s'il allait bien commençait à agacé Light.**

Light : C'est bon, je vais bien ! Merci Misa !

**Je recommença … Il pris sa compote de pomme … J'appuya sur sa virilité …**

Light : Elle est bonne ma compote de pomme …

**J'éclata de rire et, comme je me balancée, je tomba à la renverse et tout le monde me regarda bizarrement puis m'aidèrent à me relevée …**

Tyô : Pourquoi t'éclates de rire … C'est vrai … C'est bon la compote de pomme …


	2. Chapter 2

Takeshi : Moi je sais )

**Je le regarde, il me fit un clin d'œil …**

Takeshi dans mon oreille : Pas super discret, mlle je fais du pied au premier de la classe … )

**Là c'est moi qui rougit … ****Light sourit … Ah ouais tu souris ?! Ban le sourire repars aussitôt ... Qu'est-ce que c'est bien de faire du pied ... )**

Leshaya : Bon Marilyn … Si tu veux bien arrêté de faire du pied à notre cher ami Light Yagami, tu nous le dira …

Moi : D'accord …

**Je continuai de faire du pied à Light et il suppliait mes chères amies des yeux …**

Moi : C'est bon j'ai terminer … )

Light : Enfin …

Moi : Héhé Tu sais pas comment je suis … Light Raito Yagami …

**Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il me répondit d'un sourire … Nous sortons de la cafete et on s'installa sur un banc dans l'herbe. Leshaya se mit en tailleur par terre avec Takeshi qui avait décidé de squatter avec nous. Light était assis sur le dossier du banc et moi en dessous, Misa à côté de Light et Tyôruki en tailleur sur le banc. On discuta de tout et rien, j'appris que Light a un père chef de police et qu'il voulait rentré dans la police lui aussi, que Takeshi, lui, avait une petite sœur. Puis les autres je savais déjà tout.**

Moi : J'ai quelque chose à rajouté ! Takeshi, tu savais que Tyôruki gr…

Tyôruki : Travaille chez Dior pendant les vacances … Oui je travaille chez Dior ... )

Takeshi : Ah ouais ? Génial ! Tu reçois des réduc ?

Tyôruki : Oui bien sûr !

Takeshi : Faudra qu'on dévalise le magasin avec tes réduc ! x)

Moi : C'était pas ce que je voulais dire …

Tyôruki : T'inquiète on aura le temps … Les vacances approchent …

Moi : Takeshi, Tyôruki grave sur toutes les tables où elle est Tyôruki + Takeshi

Takeshi : J'ai hâte d'y être )

Moi : J'aime quand on t'écoute … TT

Tyôruki : Moi aussi … )

Moi : JE PARLE PUTAIN DE SA MERE !

Leshaya : T'es vulgaire Marilyn …

Moi : Désolé mais j'en ai mare qu'on ne m'écoutes pas …

Light : Moi je t'es écouté …

Moi : Merci Light …

Light : Et je vais répété …

Tyôruki : Répète pour voir ?!

Light : JE PARLE PUTAIN DE SA MERE ! XD Nan je déconne … « Takeshi, Tyôruki grave sur toutes les tables où elle est Tyôruki + Takeshi »

Takeshi : Ah bon ? D

Tyôruki : Ben ... Enfin ...

**Il se leva, se mit à genoux et prit la tête de Tyô pour l'embrasser … Pendant que je regardais ce merveilleux moment entre ces deux ado, j'espérais que Light fasse de même … Mais en vain.**

Leshaya : T'inquiètes pas Marilyn …

Moi : Pourquoi je m'inquièterais ?

**Elle me regarda d'un air « arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne ».**

Moi : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles …

**Elle me regarda blasée …**

Moi : Pas le moins du monde )

Leshaya : Je sais que tu veux que Light fasse de même avec toi …

Moi : Meuuh ?! Des fois on se demande pourquoi t'es mon amie si tu dis tout …

Leshaya : Arrête de me prendre pour une conne …

Moi : Je te prend pas pour un conne … Une stupide fille ou encore un idiote mais conne … Jamais de la vie ) Tu me connais …

Leshaya : C'est bien ça le problème …

Moi : Meuh ?! C'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire ! '

Leshaya : C'était le but )

Moi : Des fois, j'aimerais que Kira te tue !!

Leshaya : 0 Là c'est pire que méchant ce que tu viens de dire … Car Kira ne tue que les criminels !

Moi : Les agents du FBI n'étaient pas des criminels …

Leshaya : Mais … Euh … Light ! Aides moi !

Light : Je suis du côté de Kira … Donc de Marilyn …

Leshaya : Ooooh … Noooon TT …

Moi : Héhé ! Tu l'as dans le cul ! :p

Misa : Au lieu de se bécoté du côté de Takeshi et Tyôruki et de débattre sur Kira de l'autre côté, si on se mangeait une glace ?

Moi : Bonne idée ! J'offre la tournée générale !

Leshaya : Merci )

**Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue ainsi que tout les autres …**

Light : Merci )

**Il s'approcha de ma joue mais détourna sa trajectoire pour que ses lèvres s'écrasent sur mes lèvres … Je fus si surprise que j'ouvrais grand les yeux. Puis il se retira et je rougis instantanément … Tout le monde me regardais et ils rigolèrent.**

Moi : Moui bon … Les glaces peut-être ??

Light : Oui …

**Tout le monde nous regardais … On marcha devant pour ne pas subir leur regards de face. Il me prit la main et je poussa un petit crie.**

Light : Quoi ?!

Moi : Non rien …

**Je lui pris la main et des ricanements retentissent derrière nous … On arriva chez un marchand de glace et les autres arrivèrent.**

Moi : Alors vous voulez quoi ?

Leshaya : Chocolat s'il te plaît …

Misa : Fraise please …

Tyôruki : Pistache …

Takeshi : Chocolat moi aussi …

Moi : Light ?

Light : Nutella …

Moi : Alors, on voudrait deux glaces saveur chocolat, une fraise, une pistache et deux nutella s'il vous plaît …

Marchand : Attendez deux petite minutes jeunes gens … Voilà … Ça fera 12€ …

Moi : Merci monsieur … Au revoir …

Tous : Au revoir !

Marchand : Bye !

**On marche lentement jusqu'à l'université où on s'assoit sur les marches afin de finir notre glace. Après cela, nous** **allons en classe. Nous n'étions pas en retard, mais pas en avance non plus. Cette fois-ci, je me mis à côté de Light où tous les regards se concentraient sur nous. Je commençais à étudier quand je sentis la main de Light sur ma cuisse. Je le regarda bizarrement et il me fit un sourire. Il se remit à travailler, moi aussi. De son pouce, il caressait l'intérieur de ma cuisse tout en travaillant. Ce mec est extraordinaire ! Il arrive à faire plusieurs choses à la fois, dont une tâche importante, se concentrer ! J'étais super déstabilisée … Sa main qui remontait de plus en plus, moi essayant de me concentrée, Tyô et Leshaya qui rigolaient … La prof qui vient de m'interrogée pour je ne sais quoi …**

Moi : Euh … Pouvez vous répéter la question s'il vous plais ?

Prof : Pourquoi êtes vous perturbée Mlle Akira ?

Moi : Je ne suis pas … Euh … Perturbée …

Prof : Vous n'êtes pas sûre de ce que vous dites …

Moi : Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?! (ß Voilà ce que j'aimerais dire …) Bien sûr que je suis sûre de ce que je dis madame Obata …

Prof : Est-ce la main de Mr Yagami qui vous perturbe tant ?!

**Light retira vite sa main et regarda ses chaussures tendis que je rougissais à vue d'œil. Et que les autres soit nous regardaient bizarrement soit rigolaient.**

Prof : Bien … Je disais que les dieux grecques, Zeus, Apollon, Athéna, Uranus, Neptune …

**Le reste du cours de Grec ne m'intéressait pas … Je préférais faire des petits dessins sur une feuille … Du coin de l'œil, Light regardait ce que je dessiné …**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ecrivais Kira avec des ailes entourant ce nom et un petite gothique entourée d'étoiles.****J'écrivais Kira au bic et je rajouta des ailes. Je dessina aussi une petit gothique avec plein d'étoiles autour d'elle. … Je vois light sourire et je me remis à dessiné. J'envois Un petit mot à Light : « je crois que je t'aime ... » « j'en suis sur que moi, je t'aime. » « Je le suis moi aussi maintenant. » « Je t'aime « Je t'aime moi aussi. » « Tu fais quoi ? » « Tu fais quoi ? » « J'ecoute la prof ... » « Tu écoutes ce que dis la prof ? Oo » « Ben oui ... C'est très intéressant » « T'es maso ma parole x) » « Meuh non ... Ils sont très beaux tes dessins ... » « Merci ... Tu m'en fais un ? » « D'acc ... » « Merci ... » Je lui fis un dessins d'un petite fille qui vole dans les airs avec le bras en avant. « Ton dessin ... » « Merciii (L) »**

**La sonnerie retentie et nous sortons.**

Leshaya : Pas trop de crampes à la bouche ?

Moi : Gneu ?

Leshaya : Vous vous êtes pas embrassez ?

Light : On écoute les cours nous …

Tyô : Oh … Pardon Messieurs Dames les intellos …

Light et moi : Maieuh !!

Moi : Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'on a fait ?

Misa : Vii … )

Moi : Voilà …

**Je déplie les papiers sur lesquels j'ai dessiné et on a écrit …**

Leshaya : Light … T'es maso ?!

Light : Mais noon ' ...

Misa : Roh c'est meugnon ... Je t'aime ... Moi aussi je t'aiiime …

Moi : Ahah … T'as de la chance de pas avoir de copain car sinon je te charrierais toujours !

Misa : Nan mais je vais me mariée avec Kira moi !

Moi : Tu rêves ma pauvre petite Misa …

Misa : Parce que tu crois que tu vas te mariée avec Kira toi …

Moi : Oh que oui …

Leshaya : Tu dis rien Light ? J'aurais pas aimé moi …

Light : De quoi ? Désolé je réfléchissais … mythomane

Leshaya : Ta meuf a dis qu'elle allait se mariée avec Kira …

Light : Et moi ? TT

Moi : Meuuh pour rien au monde je te quitterais Light … ) Mais j'aime un peut Kira aussi )

**On rentra en tramway et je descendis à mon arrêt … Mais Light me retint …**

Light : Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Moi : Oh … Euh … Oui pourquoi pas ) …

Light : Remonte … C'est le prochain arrêt …

**Je remonte et on descendit au prochain arrêt … On marcha dans la rue et on arriva devant chez lui … On prit une paire de pantoufle et on monta dans sa chambre. Elle était simple et bien rangée … Plein de livres de lois et autres qui laisser deviné qu'il allait devenir agent de police. Il me fit m'asseoir sur son lit et lui s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau.**

Light : Marilyn … Je voulais te dire quelque chose …

Moi : C'est grave ?

Light : Oui et non … Mais ne le dis à personne !! Même pas à Leshaya ou à Tyôruki …

Moi : D'accord …

Light : Promet le moi …

Moi : Tu commence à me faire peur Light …

Light : S'il te plais …

Moi : Je te le promet …

Light : Je suis … Kira …

Moi : C'est une blague ??

Light : Non … C'est pour ça que quand t'as dis que tu allais te mariée avec Kira, j'ai rien … Mais c'était une gaffe donc je me suis repris en disant que je réfléchissais …

Moi : Wouah !!

**Je me jeta sur lui tellement fort qu'on tomba par terre …**

Moi : Dire que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus sont en faite une seule et même personne !

**Il sourit et on s'embrassa …**

Light : J'avais peur de ta réaction … Mais ne le dis à personne … Il n'y a que toi et moi qui sommes au courant …

Moi : Mais comment tu tues ?

Light : Tu crois que je devrais lui dire Ryûk ?

Moi : Quoi ?

Light : Je tue … Grâce à un cahier …

Moi : Oh ?!

Light : Je marque le nom et le prénom de la personne en ayant son visage en tête puis j'ai 40 secondes pour marqué la cause de la mort puis si je la marque, j'ai 6minutes 40 pour marqué son déroulement. Sinon la cause de la mort est obligatoirement une crise cardiaque …

Moi : Wouah ! Je peux le voir, dis, je peux le voir ?

Light : Bien sûr …

**Il cherche dans un tiroir et en sortit un cahier noir avec marqué Death Note dessus … Je le pris et je vis une ombre … Je me retourna et faillis poussé un cris de frayeur mais Light m'en empêcha …**

Light : Marilyn, voici Ryûk … Ryûk, voici Marilyn …

Ryûk : Enchanté Jeune et jolie demoiselle …

Light : C'est ma petite amie …

Ryûk : Je pensais pas à te la prendre …

Moi : J'espère bien … J'appartiens à Light … )

**Je me blottie dans ses bras où ils me serrèrent …**


End file.
